


The truth is

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, Hallucinations, M/M, Memories, happy ending depending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Mask always knew how to hide the truth, no matter what it was. But every time Army and Skull kept asking him the same question, he couldn’t help but to get mad at them.After all, it couldn’t be true right?





	The truth is

Sunlight peek through the curtains as Mask hid under his covers groaning. Why did Army had to change his curtains anyways? He was perfectly fine with his, and now the sunlight had to bother him. A few minutes passed by as the sun started to warm up his covers, Mask grumbling as the reluctantly got out of bed. Looking down the hallway, he was surprised Aloha wasn’t up yet. “Ugh, why doooo I care abooout when he’s awake?” Mask said to himself, passing the closed door before going to the kitchen where Army and Skull were already eating breakfast. “You’re finally up, Mask?” Army said, catching Mask’s attention. “Nooo thanks to yoooou” Mask grumbled as Army and Skull looked at each other. Just before Mask could make breakfast for himself, Army asked him a question.

“_Are you ready to meet him, Mask?”_

That was the question he was always asked by both Army and Skull, in which he angrily decline. Why did they always asked him this? Didn’t they know what his answer would always be? He quickly left the house before they could say anything.

“Hmm~? Leaving before eating breakfast Masky? That’s not healthy!” Mask heard Aloha say before shooting him a glare. “Saaaays the one whooo skips eating” Mask replied as Aloha rolled his eyes. “I forget sometimes, okay! Geez, don’t try acting like a mom” Aloha replied, a smile appearing on his face, “anyways~ you’re heading to the arcade again?” Aloha asked as Mask nodded. “Oh~! Then I’ll come with you!” Aloha said as he grasp Mask’s hand, Mask noticing one thing.

It felt cold.

“Geez, how much of your life did you spent here?” Aloha asked, watching Mask played one of the many arcades. “Mooooore than yooour coooking skill” Mask replied as Aloha pouted. “Excuse me?! I could bake better than either of you!” Aloha replied just as Mask finished the last level of the game. “Annnd Skull keeps eating them all” Mask replied as he moved away from the machine, taking a look at the time on his squid phone. “You should eat soon Masky! Maybe we could share something from Crusty Sean!” Aloha said as Mask sighed. “Maaaybe later” Mask said, before making his way back home.

“Mask” he heard Army’s voice once he returned home. Couldn’t he leave him alone already. “Whaaat?” Mask angrily replied as Army sighed. “Don’t you think it’s time already? It’s been three weeks an-“ Army couldn’t finish his sentence as Mask interrupted him. “No. I doooon’t want to heaar it anymooore. That he’s-“ Mask’s body shook before he decided to leave again, Army calling out his name.

Of course he knew Aloha wasn’t around anymore after the hit and run, but he didn’t want to believe that. He didn’t want to believe Aloha was truly gone. Mask knew everyone was torn when it happened, Snorkel the most, but he never got to tell him. That he actually loved the party squid. Mask that long and hard during that day, thinking about it when he found out he liked him. Not that Aloha felt the same, always giving him hugs and telling Mask how much he loved him. He thought hard enough before coming up with an idea as he waited for Aloha to return home that night. Only for the other to never return. It was when they got the phone call is when everything crashed down.

Why didn’t he took his motorcycle scooter with him that day? Was it all because of fate? Was it destined to happen? Why was it Aloha? Mask kept walking as many thoughts filled his mind. How could anyone change the fact he was gone now! Mask felt tears falling, as he couldn’t do anything about it. He couldn’t do anything, including his broken hearts. He stopped by a bridge, looking down on the depths below. He never knew why Aloha loved the ocean so much, but he remembered the time he heard about Aloha’s dreams. He remembers the day he watched Aloha surf during the sunset before returning to shore, surprised to see him. All those times he spent with Aloha flowed through his mind as he felt tears flowing through his eyes again.

Mask took off his gas mask, throwing it off to the side. His face was filled with tears as his hay fever slowly started to act up. Slowly making his way over the railing, Mask watched the waves crash below before he let himself fall into the cold water. His body started to sting before his eyes closed, the darkness clouding his vision.

The first thing Mask saw when he opened his eyes again was whiteness. Where was he anyways? Getting up, just as he was about to look around, a familiar voice called out to him. “Mask?!” Turning around, Mask eyes widen as he saw Aloha, running to him.

Mask was quickly brought into a hug and he could feel it. Aloha’s warmth. “Cod you’re so stupid Mask, you know that?” He heard Aloha say as tears threatened to fall down. He missed this. He missed Aloha so much. “I knoow” was Mask’s reply, as he broke the hug, seeing Aloha’s surprised look, “whaaat?”

“You. Agreeing with me.” Aloha said as Mask frowned. “Soooo?” Mask replied as Aloha shrugged, “I didn’t expect you to agree with me, that’s all Masky~” Aloha chuckled as Mask rolled his eyes. “Soooo?” Mask replied, as Aloha laid on the clouds. “It’s the second time you agreed with me~!” Aloha smiled, sitting up as Mask sat down next to him.

“Y’know they’ll be upset even more” Aloha said, leaning against Mask’s shoulder. “Haaaaa? Do yoooou really think sooo?” Mask replied, as Aloha slowly nodded. “Yeah, just like you were.” Mask stayed quiet, a small sigh escaped his lips. “Yooou always hated being alooone, Aloooha. Yooour fear of abandoonment.” Mask finally said as Aloha moved away, giving him a look. “You read my diary, didn’t you?” Aloha replied as Mask gave him an annoyed look. “Soooo? Yooou went through my roooom!” Mask replied as Aloha sighed, rubbing his forehead. “That’s different Mask!”

Before Mask could reply, Aloh turned for a second, grabbing something. “Oh yeah! You need this!” Aloha replied, and before Mask could ask what it was, his eyes widened in surprise seeing what was in Aloha’s hand. His gas mask, the one he threw on the bridge. “As much as I like your cute face, I always loved seeing you~ With and without it~” Aloha said as he handed the gas mask to Mask. Mask could feel his tears pricking his eyes as he rubbed them again, a tiny smile appearing on his face as he put his gas mask on again. “Hey Masky~?” Aloha said as Mask look at him. “Whaaat?” Mask replied as Aloha got up. “Are you ready to go?” Aloha asked as he extended his arm before Mask nodded, grasping Aloha’s hand as he pulled him up.

“Let’s get going then~”


End file.
